The Friend That Came Before
by Dimothyxx
Summary: AU involving Ryou Bakura's life BEFORE the Millennium Ring. During his first week at a British sixth form, he is befriended by the ridiculously friendly Rose Manning. Feelings of more than just friendship develop in both characters and they try to deal with them. Prepare for fluff and cuteness. Ryou BakuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, guys! I'm new to this website, having stumbled upon it in the last month or so (I know, I love it already!), and although I think I'm getting the hang of things, I would absolutely love to hear any sort of tips from other users or guests (who have probably been on here longer than I have haha), regarding writing style pointers/tips, website traditions and terminology, fandom terminology (I do need some help with that), or anything else you think I'd find useful! :) I'm new-ish to the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, and like I said, I do need some help with terminology, but I think I'm getting there! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's just a little drabble I'm working on - hopefully you'll like it. Like the description said: this is a little back story I've made up for Ryou where he's in a new sixth form in a British school after having moved to England recently (more on his back-story later ;))**

**Please leave reviews and comments to help me improve!**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**xxxx**

**PS. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its associated works. I only own this story and Rose Manning. :)**

* * *

"Ryou, Ryou! R-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y-ou-u-u-u-u-u-u!"

Was all that Ryou Bakura could hear as he was gathering up the last of his things from the desk before Rose burst into the room with a smile as wide as Jupiter on her face, spreading giggles as infectious as the black plague into the classroom.

"Sooooooooo…" his new friend said excitedly, swinging herself back and forth from the doorframe "…that has now concluded your first week at a British Sixth Form, at a British school. How'd'ya feeeel?!"

She always seemed to elongate her words when she was cheerful, which was pretty much all of the time, so sentences could get very long. But Ryou didn't mind, he enjoyed being in the company of someone so happy and welcoming – this wasn't the case at his old school, where he would constantly be bullied. Getting pushed, shoved, kicked, picked-on and punched can get tiresome really quickly when you're a gentle soul, like Ryou Bakura. But this wasn't the case at all when he arrived here! As soon as the wildly-curly-haired girl locked her eyes on Ryou on the first day of school, she decided that he was the one who was going to become her new best friend for the next two years and beyond!

Quick side-note: now, when I describe this girl's hair as 'curly', I mean CURLY. It's not an afro - you can't stand it up like you can with really tight ringlets, it's just very, very curly. Like, brushing would do no good to this hair. The only thing brushing was good for is getting knots out for when the hair needed to be washed (or plaited), otherwise, just no.

So anyway, like I said, in Rose came with her bouncy, brown curls (which seemed to be as happy and upbeat as their owner) and immediately set her eyes on the new boy with the fluffy white hair. Bam! Instant friendship challenge – of course she'd want to be friends with him! Why wouldn't she? There aren't many people you meet who have hair as fluffy as her's, not to mention such an odd colour for someone so young. Plus he seemed so shy then…

"I feel great – teachers are really good and I love the subjects already! A bit knackered now, but that's to be expected. What about you, how was it?"

"It was good! Got some of my favourite teachers this year, which always makes the class easier. It's nice when you have history with a teacher: it just makes the atmosphere is the classroom so much lighter!"

"Well, I wouldn't know much about that…"

"Oh gosh!" she suddenly realised what a silly thing that was to say as Ryou had only recently arrived in the country, let alone the school! She smiled an embarrassed smile in apology and continued. "I know that you didn't know any of your teachers HERE before this week, but that wasn't what it was like at your old school, was it? I mean, teachers change from year to year, but sometimes you get the same ones. I'm sure you enjoyed some classes more at your old school when you knew the teacher beforehand!" she said whilst winking and giving him a cheeky nudge with her elbow.

"That's true." He smiled back at her.

"Besides, I didn't know some of my teachers this year. I mean, just take our form tutor as an example, I didn't know WHO he was when I received my timetable this year."

"Yeah, and looking at you now, you two seem to be getting on really well!"

"The fact that we share a very similar sense of humour is definitely beneficial."

They both chuckle and leave the room to go to their lockers. Now, the school has two floors: a ground floor, and a first floor. Originally, Rose's locker was on the top floor and Ryou's was on the ground floor, but after days of complaining about non-stop climbing and descending stairs each lunch time, the two protagonists had had a simultaneous light bulb moment one lunch break. Ingeniously, they decided that it would be much less tiring to swap lockers, as all of Ryou's classes were on the 1st floor, while Rose's took place on the bottom one.

They reached the lockers.

"Rose, we need to talk about tomorrow."

"Yes, we do! We still need to iron out some details, like transport, but we ARE still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Cool, I just need to go and get my things from downstairs. We'll talk about it on the way home, yeah?"

"Sure, I'll meet you down there."

"Okie!"

As Ryou watched Rose go he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come; he and Rose were going to the circus that had come to town, and they had spent a large part of their free periods in school planning their day out. The show had arrived on the 5th September (the start of the new school year) and many students had gone out on the Monday to celebrate the reunion with their friends, but Ryou and Rose decided that it would be a much more fun experience to attend on the Saturday, once all kinks in the acts and layout had been completely sorted out. Plus, it wasn't just the evening that they had sorted out – Ryou smiled to himself at the thought – they had organised to spend the whole day together! They had a few activities planned throughout the day, which they would mix with a lot of talking, before going to see the circus shows in the evening.

'_It would be lovely to get to know her a bit better'_ Ryou thought to himself as he started heading for the stairs to go meet Rose at her locker. '_She's been so lovely to me, and I couldn't have survived this first week here without her. Well… that's exaggerating it a bit, but I definitely wouldn't have enjoyed it nearly as much without her company.'_ As he turned the corner he saw her through the crowd of students, rummaging around in her locker, desperately looking for something. She was so concentrated in looking that she completely missed the fact that Ryou had been quietly sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden he grabbed her ribs on both sides and flexed his fingers, sending waves of tickle running through her. She jumped at this and slammed her belly against her locker door. She quickly spun around in reflex and grabbed Ryou's hands by the wrists to prevent any further attack. He just stood there laughing as she realised what had happened.

"RYOUUU!" She yelled as she batted his hands away, laughing with him, not out of humour, but as a result of the shock. "I hate you." She said jokingly and gave him a small push on the front of his shoulder. His laughter reduced to giggles as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aww, Rose, I'm sorry but I just HAD to! You were just so concentrated… and… how could I not!?" he chuckled at her.

She shook her head at him in mock disappointment and crossed her arms.

"I regret ever telling you of my weakness." She pouted at him, giving him her best feigned-anger expression. "And of helping you come out of your shell… you used to be quiet and endearing; now you're just naughty and sarcastic!"

He dramatically pulled back from her, grabbing his chest with one hand, and slightly pushing off Rose's shoulder with the other; he pulled a pretend-shocked face and gasped as he did so.

"How DARE you! Am I really THAT bad?!" He cried in his most dramatic fake-hurt voice. Rose narrowed her eyes at him and leaned in. She paused a moment before announcing:

"YES!" to see Ryou recoiling backwards in horror at the announcement of her verdict. But alas, she couldn't keep it for long, she started laughing uncontrollably, breaking Ryou's own concentration at keeping a straight face. They both bumped into each other laughing; supporting each other like pillars of a temple. After a while, Rose felt a dull pain in her abdomen where she had slammed her belly into the locker door. She moaned as she put a hand over the area, and grabbed onto Ryou's arm for support.

"Oww."

"Are you okay?!" Ryou asked, shooting a concerned look at his friend's actions.

"No!" she proceeded to hit him on the chest (only part playfully) "Because of you I slammed my tummy into the locker door and now it really hurts!"

Ryou gasped in shock and immediately placed his hand onto the wounded spot.

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to, Rose. I really am so sorry!" he went and hugged her, asking for forgiveness and apologising continuously one after the other. She smiled an exasperated smile to herself while in his embrace.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot! I'm just a bit hurt, that's all!" She said hugging him back "I don't blame you. It was just a joke that went a bit wrong. Don't worry about it!" She pulled away and beamed at him. "I'm fine. Really!" she said, holding onto his shoulders and looking him deep in the eyes. He relaxed a bit, but still looked concerned.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him

"Yeeess! Now come, on…" she turned from him and slammed her locker door shut, locking it as she did so "…we need to go home. Come on."

"O…kay." Ryou said, still concerned about his friend; his brows furrowed together. She pulled him towards the door and he reluctantly began to go with her. Eventually she got him outside and talking about another topic: how they were going to get to where they were going tomorrow.

They talked and talked on their way home from school; discussing, joking, laughing. Every time Rose laughed a bit too much, her belly would start to hurt again from the strain and she'd pull a face. Ryou, in turn, would shoot her a look of concern. But she always just brushed it off and claimed she was fine, bouncing up and down next to him to show him that she was alright. Eventually they got to their break-up point; Ryou would continue down the street they were walking, and Rose would turn into the street branching off. They went to hug each other goodbye, as was the norm: Ryou craning his body over hers slightly to accommodate their difference in height, wrapping his arms around her mid-back, while Rose lifted herself ever so slightly on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his fluffy white hair. He was still a new friend and she missed him very much when they had to part ways, and his hair was always lovely and soft and, well… fluffy! Ryou also enjoyed Rose's hair, but he always seemed to tangle his fingers in it instead of burying his face in it, like she did. It was so amusing - playing with curly hair - he loved how he could just find a particularly good spiral, pull it, release it, and it would just bounce back into position like a spring. He loved that he had found someone so interesting to be friends with (and not just the hair).

They broke apart.

"See ya tomorrow!" she smiled perkily at him, trying to make him forget about the tummy thing.

"See ya." He smiled back; happy but still slightly worried. She rolled her eyes at him as she turned to walk down her street, and he began to continue down to his. Halfway down she turned and yelled back at him:

"Listen, don't worry about it! If I start bleeding internally, I'll text you and THEN you can start worrying."

"That's not funny, Rose!"

"_You're_ not funny!"

He shook his head as he chuckled to himself. That was ALWAYS her comeback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

*Ding Dong*

Ryou could hear excited feet thumping down stairs as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. He chuckled to himself at the mental image of an excited and bubbly Rose running down the stairs with that huge grin on her face, and her curls bouncing wildly up and down.

The door opened wide very quickly.

"Good morning!" Ryou said cheerfully to the bundle of energy that was Rose Manning.

"Morninggg!" she sang back cheerfully.

She stepped to the side, indicating for Ryou to come in, which he did.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, hang on, I've just got to put some mascara on. Come in."

She disappeared off into the room down the corridor and to the left, and Ryou began to follow. He noticed the neat rows of shoes arranged under the staircase opposite the room Rose went into, as well as Rose's feet which were only covered by socks, and decided that he would have to take his shoes off before he went in. Once he'd done this he followed Rose into what was the living room of the house where he found her leaning into a huge, gold-framed mirror which stood on the wall facing him, with her eyes opened wide and her mouth in that 'o' shape that girls do whenever applying mascara to their eyes. He smiled at the classic image and walked over to stand beside her.

"What're you grinning at?" She asked his reflection with a smile of her own

"You."

"Wha...why?"

"Nothing, it's just the whole 'girls can't keep their mouths closed when doing their mascara' thing, I..." he trailed off and shook his head, peeking down at the floor before looking back up at her reflection.

"Hey! I can do my mascara without opening my mouth" she explained "it's just that it's easier and more comfortable to do it with your mouth open."

"How is it more _comfortable_?"

She paused for a moment of thought

"Well... I suppose it's... because you open your eyes wide, and that naturally opens the muscles surrounding your mouth. It's like when you're frightened. Your eyes open and, naturally, so does your mouth. Like this... open your eyes wide - as wide as possible - and keep them open. Raise your eyebrows too. Create as much room between your eyelashes and your eyebrows as possible while still keeping your eyes open wide."

Ryou did as instructed.

"AHA! See, your mouth is open."

"What? No it isn't!" He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was surprised to find that his bottom lip had indeed separated itself from his top one, and that (annoyingly) they had also created that shame 'o' shape.

"Dammit."

He tried again, this time determined to keep his mouth closed. He was doing well too, until eventually, he noticed his bottom lip quivering away from its partner ever so slightly and slowly.

"Your mouth's open."

"Shut up!" He scolded her playfully

She began laughing at his failure until he could no longer hold back his own chuckles and joined her, having given up on the ridiculous exercise.

"Well, alright then! You do it! You said you could, but I can't see how that would be possible."

She leaned her head back and looked up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Elementary my dear, Watson." she said and turned to the mirror, with Ryou closely following suit.

She then proceeded to successfully finish applying mascara to both of her big, brown, deep-set, eyes with only two 'mouth' comments from Ryou who was watching her lips intensely so as to try to catch her out. As soon as she finished she put the wand back in its body and gave Ryou a smug smile as she twisted the lid shut.

"Don't look so smug, you didn't do it perfectly."

"I did better than you, AND I was actually sticking something in my eye! Unlike you, who only had to open his eyes and keep his mouth closed."

He shot her evils.

"Shut up." He scolded, again, playfully. She stuck her tongue out in response. She walked towards the couch, upon which rested her small, colourful, patterned, over-shoulder bag*****. She slipped in the mascara and slung it over her shoulder. They walked into the corridor and to the stairs where they retrieved their shoes.

"What's the weather like?"

"It's warm. It's warm for September. The chill still hasn't set in, but it's not exactly T-Shirt and shorts weather." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll get my light jacket then."

She got dressed and they headed for the door, with Rose grabbing her keys off the window by the stairs first. Ryou and Rose stepped outside. As Rose locked the house behind her, Ryou took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. When Rose had finished she stood next to him and sighed with excitement.

"You ready for an adventure?" She asked

"With you..." he extended to her his arm "...always."

They smiled at each other as she took his arm, and off they went. To the bus stop!

* * *

*** **If you want to have a visual of the bag that I'm talking about, then go to the Accessorize store website, look under bags, and search for the 'Mexican Duffel' bag. It's such a cute little bag. Yes, I do have one. Shh :P No, I am not being sponsored or pressured by Accessorize to mention this.

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it's a bit late, but it is exam season. So I've been focussing on revising for those. This story is very much a 'free time', relaxy thing for me to be doing. But I really enjoy writing these, so I will be updating fairly regularly (or trying to, at least ;D).**


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat quietly at the bus stop, enjoying each others company while waiting for the bus, Rose yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, well, ya know, **someone**..." she shot him a look "...wouldn't stop texting me last night! I didn't get off until about 1:30."

"Yeah same."

She shot him another look, a smile playing on her lips that she was trying to suppress. He looked at her, a cheeky smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way, smiling to herself the whole time whilst shaking her head in mock disapproval.

"Ya know, not everyone can get away with pouting and not looking like they're a petulant child."

He noticed her ears twitch at his words

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're not one of them." He said, cool as a cucumber.

"Oh my God, shut up!" She scolded him playfully as she turned to him and hit him semi-lightly on the arm. "Why are you being so annoying? You were fine when we left the house."

"I've found that I like teasing you."

"Yeah, well... take a number."

He stared at her blankly. He blinked to illustrate his point further.

"Everyone teases me." She explained "My parents tease me, my friends tease me, my teachers tease me... hell, even complete strangers tease me!" she chuckled

"So why do you still get hooked?" he chuckled with her. They heard the bus coming up the road. They stood up and went to stand closer to the kerb.

"I don't knoww!" she feigned mock victim and pouted again

"Naw, diddums!" he mocked her back, and hugged her briefly.

They broke apart as the bus arrived and opened its doors. Rose stepped in first, rummaging in her bag to find her purse.

"City, please."

"£1.60, love."

_'Jesus! That's steep!'_ she thought to herself as she handed the change over and ripped the ticket from its printer.

"Cheers, mate." She smiled at the driver and walked a few steps into the bus. She stopped and turned to wait for Ryou.

"Same, please."

"£1.60, mate."

Ryou copied Rose's actions and joined his friend.

"Where?" She asked.

He shrugged and started heading towards two seats nearer the back of the bus. It wasn't very full so there was really quite a lot of choice - only two other people were on the bus; a young man in his early 30's sitting nearer the front, and an elderly lady sitting in the middle-ish rows.

As they were walking, Rose's mind drifted to their destination and what they were going to be doing when they got there, so much so that she completely forgot the fact that buses tended to jerk forward whenever they left from a stopped position. So instead of bracing herself for it, like Ryou did, she just kept going and completely flew, head-first, into Ryou's chest when the bus took off. Although Ryou was already holding on to the railing, he wasn't expecting his friend to crash into him, so it took a lot of strength to support the both of them with just one arm, so as they didn't fall onto the floor.

"SORRY!" Rose called automatically, as she found herself with her arms wrapped around Ryou's torso, her face only inches from his as they both found themselves staring into one another's eyes, their noses touching, and their lips mere centimetres apart. The thing that made it worse is that because of her 'launch', Ryou's body swerved and he found himself practically lying on top of one of the bus seats - the hard plastic digging itself into his back (most uncomfortable) - which meant that Rose was basically lying on top of him.

But that discomfort seemed to disappear for the brief moment when they looked at each other. When their eyes connected in that short space of time, they both felt a little, simultaneous flutter in their heart. They both felt it, and they were both startled by it. The bus jerked backwards as the driver lifted his foot from the accelerator and our heroes broke apart.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou! Really. I am. That shouldn't have happened... I should've known to brace myself for the lurch, but for some reason my mind just went somewhere else entirely, and I just completely forgot to hold on to something and so when we _did_ go forward I just flew into you and..."

"It's okay, don't worry!" he interrupted her quick-paced ramble of an apology with a smile. He regained his balance and went to sit in the seat he was originally aiming for, pulling her by her wrist to sit next to him.

"Come on."

She sat down next to him with a thud, feeling completely embarrassed, and just looked down at the floor. She looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, though. You've probably hurt your back; I saw the position you were in - with that chair digging into you - it looked painful."

"I'm fine. Really." He placed a hand on her arm and looked deep into her eyes, just as she had done yesterday. It did hurt, but she didn't have to know that.

She scoffed slightly and smiled her embarrassed smile, leaning to Ryou and hugging him tightly. She curled her arms around him and snuggled her head into her shoulders and his chest, causing Ryou to rest his chin on top of her head and fold his arms around her as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. He smiled to himself, and rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "It's okay." he said quietly. They broke apart.

"Besides..." Ryou chirped "... now we're even." He gave her his cheeky smile and laughed as she batted his knee with the back of her hand and smiled ('Shut up' it said).

* * *

**AN: Working on Ch.4 now. Should be getting that up tonight as well, yay! :D**

**Please, please, please review! I absolutely love reading reviews because I have this ridiculous urge to please people, and I like to know what you guys are and aren't enjoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeahhh... ya know how I said in Ch.3 that I'd be uploading this later that evening. I'M SORRY! Stuff came up regarding exams and I just couldn't manage to do it! Buuuttttt! It's here now! Please review, and I hope you enjoy! :D **

**xxxx**

* * *

As they approached their destination - the city centre - Rose and Ryou stood up and started making their way towards the bus doors.

"Holding on?" Ryou leaned down and asked playfully in Rose's ear before the bus had started slowing down.

"Yes." She replied in a petulant manner, being reminded of the incident that occurred only 10 minutes ago. An embarrassed smile became her and she held on tightly to the railing whist looking down at the floor in shame. It's a good thing that she can't blush, otherwise she'd have been as red as a tomato! Ryou placed a firm arm around her waist, pulling her slightly towards him. She felt the same heart flutter that she had when she had fallen on top of him earlier, except this time it was slightly more intense and made her entire back come alive with goosebumps. But before she could react to this...

"I think I'll hang onto you just in case. You were lucky last time; you had _me_ to fall on to. But I don't think that that hard plastic covering is going to be quite as comfortable." he teased.

She bit back her reply, not feeling like it was worth cutting him up so early in the day. I mean, she _had_ already told him to shut up. Twice. And in the space of 20 minutes! _'It'll be too much'_ she thought.

The bus began to slow down, and they felt themselves leaning forward. As Ryou's body lightly pressed itself to Rose's she could feel herself take an involuntary short, quiet, sharp intake of breath, and felt goosebumps travel all over her body in response to his touch.

_'Am I...? No. I can't be.'_ she thought to herself _'I don't... fancy, Ryou, do I?'_

She continued thinking and reflecting on their time together as the bus arrived and halted to a stop. Luckily this time she really was holding on tightly and didn't go flying forwards. Ryou smirked at her and loosened his grip around her waistm but still kept a guiding arm around her.

"Come on." he said with a smile, and they walked out of the bus.

But his words didn't properly register with Rose - she wasn't really listening to anything anyone was saying; she was busy sorting through various memories and looking at past experiences she'd had with Ryou in a different light. So her movements were based entirely upon what she could see other people doing in her peripheral vision - walking in the general direction of the bus doors. She followed suit and once off the bus, let her feet guide her in the direction of the place she'd planned on them going first.

However, as she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, when they came to cross the road, Ryou's 'guiding arm' turned into a literal 'life-saver' as he managed to pull her (albeit, quite roughly) out of the way of a speeding car. This sharp motion managed to snap Rose out of her thoughts and get her mind back to the situation they were in - in this case, it was Ryou shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK OUT INTO THE PATH OF AN ONCOMING CAR? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED ON PURPOSE?!"

"I'm sorry! My mind was elsewhere and I wasn't concentrating. Please don't be mad. I didn't do it on purpose, of course not."

She looked down at the floor, trying to make herself as small as possible, and trying not to look at Ryou.

"Please don't be mad." she whispered "I'm sorry."

Ryou's heart melted at the sight before him - she looked so small and helpless. He'd never seen her not be loud, or sarcastic, or quick-tongued. He sighed in relief that she's okay.

"Of course I'm not mad..."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. She hugged back tight too.

"...I was just so scared for you. You frightened me so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" he spoke into her hair, which he'd buried his face into. "I'm sorry I yelled, but..." he left the sentence unfinished.

"...but I deserved it." she finished the sentence and chuckled. She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle with her. He pushed her head back into his chest and squeezed his arms around her.

"Yes!" he said mock-seriously.

She smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm sorry too. It was my fault and I shouldn't have scared you like that. I really didn't do it on purpose."

"I know."

They just stood there like that for a few moments. Not moving. Not speaking. Just hugging, and appreciating the other's presence.

When they finally broke apart they smiled at one another and started making their way towards the edge of the road once more, this time both of them were paying attention to the traffic.

"You seem very protective of me, Ryou Bakura." Rose said innocently and looked up at her saviour. He just gave a brief smile and shrugged, whilst keeping his eyes on the road. They began crossing.

"Why's that, then?" she asked him playfully.

"Well, I guess it's because you're the only person that's really gotten to know me and become my friend at school. I probably wouldn't have survived the first week without you." he replied.

She smiled at his kind words as they reached the other side of the road.

"Plus, I didn't want to have to fill in all the paperwork the police would've given me, had you been killed." he added quickly for good measure.

"Mhmm." Rose nodded in agreement, face completely serious. "You know you're an arsehole, right?" she asked him sarcastically while still keeping a straight face.

"That is a lie and you know it..." he replied to her, completely serious face "...everyone knows I'm a dickhead, not an arsehole."

At this, she just couldn't do it any more. She completely broke down into hysterics, with Ryou closely following suit.

"Oh my, Godddd!" they squeaked as they wiped tears of laughter from their eyes. "Ahh. Oh, wow. Oh my, God, that's too funny!"

"That wasn't even that funny!" Rose quipped, still giggling like crazy

"Exactly!"

"What the hell are we laughing at?!"

"I don't knowww!"

They started laughing again.

Once down to only chuckles and hiccups, they managed to stand themselves up straight and think clearly.

"So, where are we going first?" Ryou asked

"First we are going to go and buy some cinema tickets for later today!" she chirruped happily. "Come on."

She took his hand in her's and pointed in the direction of the film theatre

"To the cinema!" she called, battlecry-like.

She then, quite literally, hopped-to-it - bouncing into movement, taking Ryou with her.

_'It's a good thing she's not looking at me...'_ Ryou thought _'...I must be as red as a tomato! Why, though?'_


End file.
